Angel de la guarda
by GiselleHlv
Summary: Ubicado sobre el episodio 4x02, Regina le da una nota a Henry y se va de Storybrooke, pero el pueblo la necesita, el hielo cubre sus calles, y hay alguien que la echa de menos. Nota: Omitimos la escena de la cueva entre Emma y Elsa, omitimos a Hook y todo lo que le rodea.
1. Angel de la guarda- CAPITULO 1

Título: Angel de la guarda Capítulo 1

Tipo: Swanqueen, drama, Frozen.

Disclaimer: Ubicado sobre el episodio 4x02, Regina le da una nota a Henry y se va de Storybrooke, pero el pueblo la necesita, el hielo cubre sus calles.

Nota: Omitimos la escena de la cueva entre Emma y Elsa, omitimos a Hook y todo lo que le rodea.

Agradecimientos; Muchas gracias a todos los que dejáis reviews y me apoyáis para que siga escribiendo! Vane, Daniela, y demás SQ! Gracias!

Las últimas noticias de Regina en Storybrooke habían sido en forma de una escueta nota hacia Henry. Nada ni nadie sabía que había sido de ella, la única pista que tenían de la alcaldesa era que se había llevado "El libro", que lo había sacado de Storybrooke y que quería encontrar al escritor. La alcaldía había pasado a manos de Mary Margaret casi por obligación, con un pequeño Neil de tan solo dos meses la joven Snow se encontraba agobiada por sus quehaceres, las reuniones y las continuas quejas de los habitantes.

Habían pasado solo tres semanas desde la ausencia de Regina y la ciudad estaba algo desubicada, la población se encontraba inquieta ante un muro de hielo que rodeaba la Storybrooke, llevaban dos días sin luz, y Gold estaba ilocalizable, se había tomado un tiempo sabático para pensar, Bella estaba al corriente de todo y lo entendía.

Un trozo de hielo de uno de los muros cayó sobre un tanque de agua y se inundó una calle céntrica. El pueblo estaba en la calle observando los destrozos desde la entrada del Granni's. Inmediatamente Snow llamó a Regina pero el teléfono parecía sin señal.

Gruñón, desconfiado, le quitó el teléfono de las manos a la joven y volvió a llamar. Emma salió del Granni's con el suyo en la mano –Regina no contesta.

-Dímelo a mí, que la he llamado quince veces- respondió Ruby con su Smartphone apagándose por la baja batería. –Yo le he mandado dos correos pero no hay respuesta- contestó Archie.

Un grupo de habitantes se acercó casi violentamente hacia donde estaba Emma, ésta trataba de mantener la paz –Vale, calma, calma- indicó con sus manos a todos.

-Buscaremos una solución tan pronto como sea posible

-Necesitamos a Regina- dijo David apareciendo de entre la multitud y acercándose a Emma –ella sabría que hacer.

Miró a Snow que estaba en el umbral de la puerta, y se justificó con un gesto de perdón. Snow acunaba a Neil entre sus brazos.

El frío se hizo más presente ante una corriente de aire y la gente se alborotó -¡Queremos una solución!

-¡Necesitamos la electricidad!

-¡Y una alcaldesa!

Gritaba la gente formando un jaleo que hizo llorar al bebé de los Charming, Mary Margaret se metió al Granni's entristecida y se sentó en una mesa junto a la ventana, se sentía mal por Emma, porque tenía que acarrear con un pueblo enfadado cuando ella era la alcaldesa, pero no daba más de sí.

-¡Vale!- gritó Emma exasperada, todos callaron.

-Lo sé, lo sé, necesitamos a Regina. Mi magia no es lo suficientemente poderosa.

-Hombre, parece que ha entrado en razón- dijo Gruñón suspirando.

Emma pasó entre la multitud y se fue hacia el centro de la carretera, donde al fondo se podía divisar el muro de hielo.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente concentrándose, en su mente se formó el rostro de la morena y la llamó –Regina- pronunció su nombre –Regina ¿estás ahí?- abrió los ojos y los alzó al cielo gris que los cubría –Regina ven, te necesitamos- suplicó con esperanza ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos.

Un viento se levantó de nuevo y una nube color lila apareció frente a ella, al desaparecer la vio, estaba preciosa, Emma sonrió inconscientemente, la morena estaba con el pelo recogido y dos mechones caían sobre su mejilla, ambas se miraron a los ojos, ella llevaba un vestido azul verdoso de tirantes que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas por delante y más largo por atrás, le daban un aspecto de elegancia pero sin llegar a ser de gala, estaba como nunca la había visto. Se cruzaron las miradas de nuevo. Ella tenía las mejillas algo rosadas por el maquillaje.

-Gracias por venir- dijo la rubia humildemente.

Regina miró a su alrededor, sintió el frío y observó el muro de hielo.

-¿Estáis bien?- se acercó un poco a Emma. Inconscientemente la rubia se mostró nerviosa.

-Sí… - David y Archie se acercaron hacia ellas.

-¿Henry está bien?

-Está en la escuela- dijo David situándose al lado de la ex alcaldesa.

Regina asintió. –Te lo habrá dicho Emma, pero gracias por escucharnos- y posó su mano sobre el hombro de ella.

La morena asintió y esbozó una sonrisa triste, se alegraba de verles, pero algo no le estaba saliendo bien en su misión.

-¿Quién ha hecho esto?

-No sabemos su nombre, la hemos visto siempre en la distancia, no deja que nos acerquemos a ella, su rostro es pálido, y a veces es violenta, nos tiene atemorizados a todos.

De repente un temblor surgió desde el suelo, y una bola de nieve rodó por el otro extremo de la avenida que empezaba en cuesta, una bola del tamaño de un coche aplastaba lo que se cruzaba en su camino, todos observaron la esfera con temor, y al llegar hacia el final de la calle chocó contra el muro y se deshizo.

La gente empezó a señalar desde donde provino la esfera y observaron aparecer una chica rubia con una trenza a un lado, -¡Es ella! ¡es ella!- la gente la señalaba temerosos.

Algunos se metieron en la cafetería de la abuelita.

-¿La conoces?- le preguntó Emma a la morena, ésta negó sin dejar de mirar a la chica.

-Viene hacia aquí- dijo David mirando hacia Mary Margaret que estaba tras una ventana del bar, su gesto era de preocupación.

-Huid, ¡todo lo que toca lo congela!- dijo uno de los enanitos metiéndose en la cafetería.

-Se está acercando- dijo Regina, y sin mirar a nadie dio un paso en dirección a la desconocida, Emma la agarró del brazo y la detuvo, la morena giró el rostro –ten cuidado- le advirtió la sherif, sus ojos reflejaban temor. Regina sonrió levemente y posó su mano sobre la que la rubia tenía sobre el brazo de ella y partió.

Bella apareció por una calle trasversal al Granni's y se quedó expectante, llevaba una bolsa de una tienda de ropa, y el pelo ondulado.

Emma dejó su arma desenfundada, Ruby se transformó en lobo y se colocó frente a la puerta del Granni's.

La ex-alcaldesa vio como la chica andaba calle debajo de forma decidida, sin mirar a nada ni nadie, parecía como hipnotizada, el suelo se iba congelando a su paso, Regina se colocó frente a ella, a unos 6 metros y reduciendo el espacio porque ésta no paraba.

-Hola- le preguntó casi retóricamente.

-¿Me escucha?- la joven seguía acercándose a Regina.

-¿Por qué no usa sus poderes?- preguntó Snow a David, que estaba junto a su mujer.

-Creo que quiere hacerlo por las buenas, usar la palabra antes que la magia- besó a su mujer en la sien y salió para hablar con Emma.

Emma la observaba asombrada de que no hubiese hecho una bola de fuego y la hubiese hecho cenizas.

-David, ¿le va a pasar algo?- le dijo la rubia nerviosa mirando la escena.

-Es Regina, ella nunca pierde- se miraron y él la tranquilizó acariciándole el brazo.

Elsa pareció mostrarse furiosa, se detuvo a voz de pronto y le lanzó un rayo celeste a Regina, pero ésta invocó un escudo protector justo a tiempo haciendo que el hielo que iba destinado a ella chocase contra él y cayese al suelo hecho añicos. La gente se alborotó. Bella se acercó a Emma totalmente confusa -¿qué está pasando?

-Regina ha venido a ayudarnos

Ambas observaron la escena

-Vamos a ver qué es lo que te pasa- dijo Regina acercándose a la rubia Elsa de forma decidida. La cogió de las manos aun ella teniendo la intención de retirarlas, una luz blanca salió de las manos de la desconocida, casi cegando a todos, y ascendió hacia el cielo.

La joven recobró lentamente su tez natural y comenzó a respirar agitadamente, primero inquieta y luego más calmada, miró a Regina con emoción.

-¡Gracias…!, ¡gracias, gracias, gracias!- dijo abalanzándose sobre ella para abrazarla con fuerza ante la sorpresa de todos. Emma sintió algo en su estómago, ¿celos quizás?.

La gente ya curiosa, y viendo que no corrían peligro iban saliendo del Granni's, Emma se fue acercando a Regina.

-No te he quitado tus poderes - dijo separándose de la chica. Elsa miraba a todos asustada.

-Solo te he quitado lo que te nubla la vista, ¿qué te ha sucedido para dejar que te controle tu magia?

Le dijo Regina colocando sus manos sobre su cintura.

-Mi hermana, no encuentro a mi hermana- Elsa parecía suplicante. -¡No lo podía controlar! Es todo tan …- dijo apagándose.

-Tranquila, te entiendo perfectamente.

-Es que le he podido haber hecho daño a Anna, llevo desde pequeña evitándola por eso.

-Eso lo podemos remediar, te voy a hacer un hechizo que temporalmente te va a dejar sin poderes, solo los recuperarás cuando te sientas segura de poder controlarlos ¿vale?.

De las manos de Regina salió una luz estrellada, acercó una de sus manos al corazón de Elsa, esa luz fue introduciéndose en su interior y el muro de hielo comenzó a derretirse poco a poco. Regina se giró para observar como su entorno iba cobrando su tono natural, verdes, marrones, grises.. pero no blancos.

-Ahora te dejo en buenas manos, has venido al lugar idóneo, aquí solo hay buena gente, te ayudarán a encontrar a tu hermana y serás uno más, ¿verdad que sí?- dijo mirando al resto de los presentes, la abuelita asintió con la cabeza, Ruby que seguía en forma de lobo aun por seguridad, se acercó y le lamió la mano a Elsa, ésta sonrió.

-Por supuesto- dijo Emma seriamente, la rubia estaba tras la morena, ésta se giró y le ofreció una sonrisa.

Elsa agradeció a todo el mundo la comprensión, -Bienvenida a Storybrooke- dijo Regina.

-Gracias Regina- dijo príncipe con sinceridad. Y el pueblo casi sin darse cuenta empezó a aplaudirla.

Snow lo observaba todo desde el Granni's, el pequeño Neil se había dormido y no quería despertarle.

Regina miró de soslayo a Bella y se le acercó.

-Bella, ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas?

Ésta la siguió a un lugar un poco más apartado, Emma no las perdió de vista, quería hablar con Regina, explicarle como se sentían sin ella, pero siempre pasaba algo.

-Bella, sé que hay cosas que no puedo redimir, como esos 28 años que te tuve encerrada, pero quisiera regalarte algo.

Bella la miró una pizca desconfiada

-No vas a volver atrás para vivirlo todo pero voy a hacer que ese tiempo haya transcurrido de alguna manera, voy a borrar de tu memoria esos años que estuviste apresada y te voy a dar recuerdos nuevos, recuerdos de algo que has vivido, recordarás antiguos amores, sentimientos, peleas, ilusiones, como si hubieses vivido todo. Vas a seguir en la época actual pero ese tiempo no va a estar vacío, serán cosas que de verdad has vivido.

A Regina le brillaban los ojos, Bella soltó una lágrima, dejó su bolsa en el suelo y se acercó más para abrazarla con fuerza, gesto que hizo a los presentes sorprenderse y chismorrear y que a Emma hizo sentir en su interior una envidia que jamás imaginó.

¿Cómo es que Regina abraza a todos menos a ella?.

Regina correspondió el abrazo de Bella dejando escapar una lágrima. Se separaron y Bella la cogió de las manos –Gracias Regina, sé que en tu corazón reina algo bueno, de no ser así no te extrañarían tanto por aquí.

Regina quedó pensativa, y miró a Bella -¿Preparada?

Bella asintió feliz, cerró los ojos y la morena puso su mano sobre su frente, una luz celeste salió de su palma y le cubrió la cabeza rodeando a Bella como si estuviese en el interior de un tornado.

Cuando éste cesó Bella abrió los ojos y miró su entorno, al principio confundida hasta que fue mostrando una enorme sonrisa, respiró hondo, inhalando aire como asimilándolo todo y asintió.

-¿Lo recuerdas?

-Lo recuerdo todo- y mostrándole una mirada agradecida se fue.

Regina la observó dos segundos y se giró alejándose a paso ligero calle abajo, giró una esquina, y Emma se apresuró a seguirla -¡Regina!-, tras una breve carrera le dio el encuentro por fin, -¡Eh!- se aproximó a ella y la agarró por el brazo, la giró y la vió conmocionada, una mezcla de alegría y tristeza navegaban por sus ojos acaramelados.

La mano de Emma descendió por el antebrazo de Regina hasta encontrarse con la mano de ésta, la cual estaba abierta como esperando para aguardarla, ambas apretaron el abrazo.

-Tengo que irme Emma.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó la rubia temerosa.

-Necesito más tiempo

-¿Tienes problemas?

Ella sonrió tristemente, Emma supo que no iba a sonsacarle nada.

–Pues ven pronto, te echamos de menos.

Regina la miró agradecida y entre tanto sentimiento, suspiró y le guiñó un ojo de forma cómplice desapareciendo tras una nube lila, la mano de Emma quedó suspendida en el aire, sintiendo el vacío y la ausencia de calor que había dejado el tacto de la mano de la alcaldesa.

Continuará….

Bueno, parece ser que Regina es más imprescindible de lo que el pueblo pensaba, solo era cuestión de tiempo. ¡Pronto más!


	2. Angel de la guarda- CAPITULO 2

Título: Angel de la guarda – CAPÍTULO 2

Tipo: Swanqueen, drama.

Disclaimer: Emma extraña a Regina, todos la extrañan, varios incidentes la hacen volver para arreglarlos y partir de nuevo, ¿será capaz Emma de poner en orden sus ideas?

Agradecimientos: Gracias a todos los que dejáis reviews y me apoyáis para que siga escribiendo, ¡disculpad la tardanza!.

Emma no durmió aquella noche, no durmió por todo lo que había sucedido, por Elsa, por la tristeza de su madre, por la nueva Bella, y sobretodo por Regina. La extrañaba más de lo que podía y quería admitir, extrañaba verla en la cafetería, sus discusiones, sus andares, sus gritos, su mirada, ver la luz de su cuarto encendida cuando pasaba frente a su casa…

Henry despertó a su madre con un beso en la mejilla, el chico estaba vestido y con la mochila colgada en su espalda

-Henry… - dijo la rubia despertándose.

-Buenos días dormilona

-Sí, dormilona… -dijo desperezándose, él pudo ver ojeras en el rostro de su madre.

-¿No has dormido bien?

-No pasa nada chico- le revolvió el pelo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al pequeño cuarto de baño pero el niño la siguió -¿Es por mi madre verdad?

Ella lo observó y volvió su cara de nuevo hacia el espejo –La echo de menos y sé que tú también aunque no lo digas.

La sheriff lo miró con un odio fingido y a la par divertido y el niño rió.

-Henry, ¿estás listo?- se oyó decir a David desde el salón.

-¡Voy!- espetó el crío, y miró de nuevo a su madre –Volverá, lo sé- dijo tranquilo y se marchó despidiéndose de lejos.

Emma tardó más de lo que quiso en vestirse, sentía que su vida iba a cámara lenta, cogió las llaves de la comisaría y abrió la puerta de su casa. Dio un respingo al encontrarse a Ruby y a Elsa al otro lado.

-Ho.. ¿hola?, ¿qué estáis haciendo aquí?

-Elsa se va a venir a vivir conmigo- dijo Ruby –Pero mi ropa le queda… - miró a Elsa con una pizca de incomodidad –pequeña…

Emma las miró a ambas, -ah, vale vale, pasad… - dejó hueco en la entrada –mi cuarto es aquel del fondo, coged lo que necesitéis, tengo que trabajar.

-Gracias …- dijo Elsa tímidamente.

Emma salió del apartamento.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó la rubia.

-Viendo sus ojeras creo que ha pasado una mala noche- contestó poniendo sus manos sobre su cintura- Ruby la conocía demasiado bien.

-¿Tiene problemas? ¿hay algo que yo pueda…

-No, Elsa, sé exactamente lo que le pasa, y nos ha pasado a todos de una u otra manera.

Elsa se quedó confusa observando la casa.

-¿Ella está casada? Quizás se enfadó con su príncipe.

Hubo un silencio.

-O princesa… - dijo en voz baja Ruby.

Eran las 11:00 de la mañana, y Emma tenía sueño, la comisaría estaba vacía, y sin darse cuenta había apoyado los brazos sobre la mesa y dejado reposar su cabeza. El sueño era acogedor hasta que el sonido del teléfono la despertó a voz de pronto. Dio un breve salto y se ubicó, ah, si, estaba en la comisaría, trabajando, supuestamente. Cogió el teléfono enseguida –Ayúdenme por favor, el niño se ha quedado atrapado bajo una canasta de baloncesto- dijo una voz con acento latino.

-Señora, ¿desde dónde llama?

-No puede salir, y es muy pequeño.

-Tranquila, voy a dar el aviso a los bomberos, pero antes que nada dígame a que dirección…

Beep beep.. dejó de sonar el teléfono.

-¿Y ahora…?- Emma colgó y descolgó nuevamente para dar el aviso a los bomberos.

A continuación sacó su móvil del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y llamó a David.

-¿David, sabes algo de un incidente en una zona de canchas?

-No, ¿qué ha pasado?

-Joder, joder …- Emma se paseaba de arriba hacia abajo, el sonido de la sirena del pequeño camión de bomberos fue acercándose y Emma salió a recibirlos.

-¿Dónde está el altercado?- dijo uno de los bomberos asomándose por la ventanilla del copiloto. Emma se avergonzó al tener que encogerse de hombros.

David llegó en ese momento a la comisaría -¿tienes el número desde donde llamó la mujer?- preguntó mientras entraban a su interior.

-Creo que es una cabina, ahora no tenemos como averiguar desde cual- dijo Emma registrando el teléfono, estaba nerviosa, colocó sus manos en su cintura y ambos se quedaron en silencio.

"Regina", ya asomó ese nombre de nuevo en su cabeza, "si ella estuviera aquí me ayudaría", pensó Emma.

-Uno de los bomberos entró en la comisaría

-¿Alguien nos puede decir dónde tenemos que ir?- su otro compañero apagó la sirena y dejó solo la luz de emergencia, bajó del automóvil enfadado.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

El teléfono volvió a sonar y Emma lo cogió enseguida –No, señora Burn, no puede denunciar a su vecino por dejarse la luz del trastero encendida.

Emma colgó agobiada –ahora vengo- y se marchó sin mirar a nadie, bajó al sótano de la comisaría, estaba decidida, la nombró en voz alta

-Regina…. Regi….

Un aire cálido la envolvió, la estancia se tornó en un color violáceo, y allí estaba ella, bella a pesar de unas disimuladas ojeras, su pelo estaba suelto, y su traje gris impoluto,

-Hola- dijo Emma casi con súplica.

-Hola Emma, ¿qué necesitas?

-Es un niño

A Regina le cambió el rostro. -¿Quién?

-No lo sé, una mujer llamó dando el parte de que un niño estaba encerrado bajo una canasta de baloncesto pero no me dijo dónde.

Regina asintió - Y tú quieres que lo localice, ¿verdad?

-Por favor- dijo la rubia con gesto infantil, eso enterneció a Regina, pero no quiso demostrarlo. –Solo eso, del resto ya nos encargamos nosotros.

Regina negó sonriendo –No importa, para esto estamos los amigos, ¿no?

Emma asintió cohibida.

Regina cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, Emma la observaba a menos de un metro, tuvo que reprimir su instinto de acercarse y abrazarla aprisionándola contra la pared, se humedeció los labios y dio un paso hacia atrás desviando la mirada.

Los ojos de Regina se tornaron azules, luego violetas, para terminar en verdes, y al parpadear volvieron a su tono almendrado.

-¿Y bien?

-Sé donde está.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?

Regina quedó pensativa –nunca he viajado con nadie

-Probemos- dijo la sheriff Swan cobrando seguridad en sí misma y le ofreció su mano. Regina observó la fina mano de la rubia y la agarró con suavidad, su tacto era cálido e invitaba a entrelazar los dedos, pero se frenó en seco.

-A la de tres, ¿vale?

Emma asintió rápidamente -Tres, … , dos …., uno ….

Una nube color lila apareció alrededor de las chicas y se evaporó dejando la estancia vacía. Al tiempo que David entraba corriendo -¡tenemos la dirección!.. ¿Emma?

De repente sintieron el sol sobre sus cabezas, estaban a las afueras de un centro

Infantil, sobre las pistas de baloncesto.

Un tumulto de niños de 10 años rodeaban una canasta de 3 metros volcada sobre el suelo de cemento rojo.

Emma corrió hacia ellos, algunos de los cuales se giraron para mirarlas y les dejaron un hueco, Regina se acercó temerosa por el pequeño.

Al saltear la hilera de niños las mujeres pudieron ver a una señora mayor inclinada sobre un niño de unos 8 años, que asomaba bajo la viga de hierro que sujetaba la canasta.

Con parsimonia la señora se levantó y comenzó a distanciar a los pequeños del lugar.

Regina agarró mágicamente la canasta y comenzó a elevarla. El pequeño esbozaba gestos de dolor, Emma y Regina sufrían por el pequeño. La morena lo miró con dulzura mientras dejaba sobre el suelo con su magia la canasta. Para entonces Emma ya estaba de rodillas al lado del niño. -¿Estás bien?, ¿qué te duele?.

El pequeño señaló hacia su costado, Emma le subió la camiseta y observó un gran moratón.

Regina se detuvo tras Emma, observándolo desde arriba, tras ella el sol dibujaba una bonita silueta, el niño la miró como si mirara a un ángel, y le sonrió. Emma se giró extrañada y vio en el rostro de Regina una imagen de paz y serenidad, ésta se dirigió hacia el costado del pequeño, se puso de rodillas y miró a Emma –Tranquilo, va a estar bien- miró al pequeño le acarició su pelo castaño, a continuación colocó sus manos sobre éste y una luz llena de pequeñas lágrimas brillantes que reflejaban el sol pusieron su imagen en el pequeño. Emma lo observaba todo desde cerca y a la vez distante, su mente no encajaba como Regina tenía ese poder, y cómo podía hacerle sentir lo que le hacía sentir.

La luz cesó y Regina sonrió satisfecha, el pequeño la sonrió y se sentó, se miró el costado que estaba limpio de heridas y miró a la señora mayor que palidecía por su preocupación, la saludó con la mano, era todo muy entrañable. Regina se levantó a la vez que ayudaba al niño a imitarla y éste la abrazó por la altura de las piernas, con fuerza y protección.

A lo lejos se escuchó la sirena de la policía acompañada en sintonía con la de los bomberos y Regina miró a Emma de una forma extraña, parecía indagar en su interior, cómplice y a la vez misteriosa.

-Hasta la próxima …

-Graci….- no tuvo tiempo a agradecerle cuando ésta ya se había evaporado.

¿Por qué le hacía esto?, la tenía tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos… Era su ángel de la guarda. Su intocable ángel.

Continuará

Ya el próximo es el último y está casi escrito! ¿Volverá Regina?, ¿Emma volverá a recurrir a ella?, ¿qué pasará?


	3. Angel de la guarda- CAPITULO 3 FINAL

Título: Angel de la guarda – CAPÍTULO 3 FINAL

Tipo: Swanqueen, drama.

Disclaimer: Los días pasan sin incidentes pero Emma no puede evitar extrañar a Regina. ¿Volverá?. Éste es el final.

Emma no recordaba hasta que punto podría ser necesaria una persona hasta que Regina se fue de Storybrooke, hacía mucho sintió lo mismo por sus padres, luego con Neil, y ahora con ella, se sentía inútil sin su alcaldesa, ¿qué estará haciendo? ¿habrá conocido a alguien?. Esto último le aterraba.

Como si caminase con el piloto automático activado se dirigió a la alcaldía, rondaba la media noche y todo estaba oscuro.

Subió las escaleras que llevaban al despacho de la madre de su hijo, con su llave personal entró y encendió la luz. Todo le recordaba a ella, todo era ella. Era un sentimiento de vacío intenso el que le estaba quemando las entrañas, llevaba días soñando con ella.

Se acercó a la mesa y se sentó en su silla de oficina, con delicadeza, dejando caer todo el peso de su ser sobre ésta, silla de cuero donde tantas veces había visto a la alcaldesa sentada, por un momento se sintió ser ella.

Recordó las veces que habían estado las dos en ese despacho, y observó una pila de folios con documentos en una esquina de la mesa, eso le sirvió de trampolín para acordarse de que había quedado en reunirse con Archie esa tarde y no había ido. "Mierda", se riñó a sí misma. Últimamente lo olvidaba todo, la cita de Henry con el dentista, la reunión con los profesores, recoger documentos importantes….

Su rostro palideció, necesitaba un respiro, estaba agobiada, y se sentía frustrada, todo lo que hacía últimamente le salía mal, parecía distraída, y eso lo notaban en casa y en el trabajo, incluso David le sugirió tomarse unos días de descanso.

Observó una foto de Henry sobre un portarretratos negro y pensó si Regina lo echaría de menos.

"Es obvio, lo añora, pero es fuerte", pensó para sus adentros sintiéndose emocionada, pensando en lo difícil que debía de ser el estar lejos de Henry, y volver a la ciudad esporádicamente para ayudar a los demás, sin verle si quiera.

-Si supieras que todos los días me pregunta por ti …- dijo con voz suave dejando caer una lágrima. –Y yo también me lo pregunto, Regina vuelve por favor- fue una súplica más para sí misma que para nadie, aunque tuvo esperanza y sucedió.

Su ángel de la guarda se materializó inmediatamente, con el cabello recogido en una cola mal hecha y una vestimenta que rozaba la de dormir, con sus pantalones a cuadros de algodón y una camiseta blanca, su sola presencia iluminó la sala.

No hicieron falta palabras, solo mirarla a la cara, las lágrimas que salían de los ojos de Emma le llegaron hasta lo más profundo de su ser _¿qué te pasa cariño?_, quiso preguntarle la morena, pero se ahorró las palabras, se acercó a ella y la agarró de las manos, con unas caricias que calmaban al bebé más llorón, acarició su brazo y le ofreció una sonrisa tranquilizadora.  
La distancia era corta, y Emma mostró tras sus lágrimas un brillo especial –sea lo que sea que te pase, seguro que lo solucionas, eres la mujer más fuerte que he visto- Emma se sorprendió al verse emocionada, sensible, baja en defensas ante sus halagos, sonrió de forma sincera y sin poder reprimirlo y se abalanzó y la abrazó, pasó sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y obtuvo su regalo, el abrazo, la abrazó con la fuerza con la que abrazaba a sus padres y con el cariño con el que abrazaba a Henry, pero la abrazó con algo más que los brazos, con algo que en su interior le gritaba "¡dile lo que sientes!", y tras unos minutos de silencio y caricias sobre la espalda de la sheriff, ésta, sin querer despegarse ni dejar de sentir los brazos de su amiga, ladeó su rostro levemente y depositó un suave y corto beso en el cuello de la morena, inmediatamente ésta respondió con un escalofrío, dos segundos de silencio y respiraciones junto a su cuello y la rubia se retiró de su cobijo enfrentándose a la mirada desviada de Regina, una mezcla de rubor e inocencia salían de su rostro, Regina pudo vislumbrar tras las esmeraldas verdes que coronaban el rostro de Emma un arrepentimiento infantil y algo más ….

-Volveré tan pronto como pueda- dijo Regina acomodándose el pelo, inquieta -hay cosas que debo de terminar- sonrió tristemente, y su mirada se detuvo en los labios de Emma, solo un segundo, fue inevitable, la sheriff lo notó.

-Estás aprendiendo magia blanca, ¿verdad?- preguntó la rubia con tono grave secándose restos de lágrimas, su nariz yacía enrojecida y su mirada turbia en inocencia pero quería mostrarse fuerte, como siempre.

Regina le sonrió, -Vale la pena la espera si la dicha es buena- más tierna no podía ser, su voz aterciopelada llegó a Emma como un viento cálido.

-Lo sé … y me encanta la idea, no me mal interpretes, de verdad, pero entiende que aquí tienes tu sitio, tu hogar, y dejaste un vacío difícil de llenar.

-No creas que no lo he pensado, dile a Henry que lo quiero.

-Lo haré, pero quiero que sepas que no estás sola, que aquí nos tienes, y si necesitas ayuda en algo...

-Gracias Emma, de verdad, gracias. Pero debo marchar. Nos veremos pronto.

Su sonrisa se evaporó en el aire bajo una fragancia de lirios y amapolas y Emma se dejó caer en el suelo.

-Te qui….. – sollozó levemente.

Una semana sin percances en Storybrooke era todo un record. Algo que a Emma le vino genial para descansar y relajarse pero que a su vez le aburría, y una mente aburrida tiende a pensar, y si piensa solo puede hacerlo en una persona.

Estaba atardeciendo, y Emma estacionó su vehículo frente a la mansión Mills. No soportaba ver cada día el manzano del jardín más seco, se propuso desde hacía tres días pasarse a regar el jardín y sus plantas, con la buena temperatura que estaba haciendo el atardecer era lo ideal. El manzano le traía gratos recuerdos, no tan gratos como difíciles, pero divertidos si se paraba a recordarlos, ¿qué hacía ella talando un manzano para fastidiar a la alcaldesa?. Eso le hizo pensar cómo habían cambiado las cosas entre ellas. Habían pasado de no conocerse a odiarse y pelear por la custodia de Henry. Como si fuésemos un matrimonio, pensó.

Sacó la manguera del lateral trasero de la casa y regó el jardín y los arbustos que lo rodeaban. Cansada se sentó bajo el manzano. El olor a hierba recién mojada y a manzanas afloraba por todas partes.

Se sentía bien estando allí, casi podía notarla. Su espalda estaba apoyada sobre el tosco tronco del árbol y se permitió apoyar su cabeza y cerrar los ojos. La mirada de una Regina enfada al ver las manzanas rojas esparcidas por el césped acercándose a ella con una sierra eléctrica en mano se le vino a la mente. Reconoció cuan guapa estaba ese día.

Su respiración se acompasó con el piar de los pajaritos de la zona. Se sintió parte de la naturaleza, era casi como una meditación. El pueblo estaba inmensamente callado.

Se sintió preparada –Regina.

Con el sol a medio recoger y una leve brisa de aire fresco se presentó la mujer morena de curvas latinas envuelta en un haz violeta.

Estaba adorable, vistiendo unas leggies negras ajustadas y una camiseta ancha larga, parecía que estuviese de limpieza en casa.

-Perdona molestarte a estas horas

-No pasa nada- susurró.

Regina observó su entorno y se sentó al lado de ella, bajo el árbol.

-¿Qué haces aquí sentada?

-Estaba regando tu jardín

-Oh- había olvidado el jardín completamente –gracias, ¿cómo va la cosa por aquí?

-Como siempre, inusualmente tranquilo. ¿Y tú?, ¿has encontrado al escritor?

Regina agachó la mirada y recordó para sí misma.

(Flashback)

_Regina entró a una gran mansión de portes lujosos y porche de piedra gris, en su interior todo era madera. Llevaba consigo un pequeño bolso y El libro._

_Tiempo indeterminado después, cuando el sol cayó sobre el edificio y los pájaros se recogían la mujer morena salió de la casa con los ojos enrojecidos, su gesto era amargo y lloraba desconsoladamente. Al descender las escaleras del porche se le resbaló el libro de las manos y al caer una nota asomó por entre las páginas, la mujer se agachó sorprendida y en la nota pudo leer escrito un número de teléfono y un nombre "Boreal"._

Ante el prolongado silencio de la morena su amiga se respondió a su pregunta –No va bien tu historia, ¿cierto?. Sé que no quieres hablar de ello, pero necesito escucharlo.

-No voy a tener un final feliz Emma, no se puede cambiar lo escrito … - confesó mirándose las manos.

-Sí puedes

-¿Cómo?

-Dejándolo escapar, olvidando el libro. Regina no sigas buscando eso que anhelas, no trates de cambiar lo que te ha impuesto alguna persona, porque quizás eso no es lo que necesitas para ser feliz.

-¿Cómo?

-Que yo puedo darte eso que estás buscando...

-¿Un final feliz?- dijo confusa mirándole los labios. -Emma, ¿eres consciente de lo que me estás diciendo?- se sentó de lado en dirección a ella.

-Más que de cualquier otra cosa.

-Nadie puede ser feliz a mi lado, nadie – se colocó mirando al frente y recogió sus piernas abrazándolas. -Todos acaban sufriendo de una u otra manera, o enferman o mueren.

Emma pudo divisar la angustia de ella. –Si te pasara algo no me lo perdonaría.

-Pero yo soy la salvadora, y tú ahora eres más poderosa, podremos salir de ésta verás-, le alzó el rostro cogiéndola de la barbilla dulcemente –nos lo merecemos, se lo debemos a nuestro hijo y a nosotras mismas- eso último fue casi un susurro.

Regina sonrió dejando escapar una lágrima. Dulcemente Emma le acarició el pelo y enredó sus dedos en él ofreciendo la palma de su mano para que ella posara su cabeza. Fueron varios segundos de dudas, confusiones, y sentimientos.

La atrajo así pudiendo pasar su brazo sobre la espalda de ella, acogiéndola en su pecho, ésta no dudó y se abrazó con fuerza, enterró el rostro en la rubia, la cual alzó la vista al cielo que comenzaba a ofrecer hermosas constelaciones.

-Somos como esas estrellas- Regina despegó su rostro húmedo de la camiseta de Emma y miró al cielo. -¿Ves que pequeñas son?, pues son más grandes de lo que parecen, a veces las ves, a veces no, pero siempre están ahí, inmutables, fuertes.

Regina la miró y sonrió inconscientemente, se juntó más a ella y le besó la mejilla. Emma se ruborizó y se echó como acto de nerviosismo el cabello hacia un lado, Regina aprovechó para besarle el cuello, lentamente fue esparciendo besitos por todo él, empezando desde el hombro hasta la parte de atrás de la oreja, casi un gemido se le escapó a la sheriff cuando llegó ahí.

La tensión era palpable, Regina no pudo evitarlo y se sentó a ahorcajadas sobre la sheriff, bajo ese árbol se sentían a salvo.

La miró a los ojos desde arriba y se agachó lentamente aproximando su boca a la de ella, Emma presentaba unas mejillas rosadas, a pesar de la presente falta de luz pudo notar como se excitaba por momentos.

-Acércate más- susurró la rubia.

-¿Hasta dónde?

-Hasta que te toque el alma

Regina la besó como nunca jamás había besado a alguien, entreabrió los labios y la devoró entera, Emma profundizó y relamió todo de ella, eran una sola persona, una raíz de un árbol que comenzó a florecer.

Siempre quiso saber a que sabría la alcaldesa y ahora podía hasta oler su cabello y su cuello, podía morderle el lóbulo de la oreja sin temor a reprimendas. Todo era como una ensoñación.

-¿Esta vez te quedarás?

-Si quieres…- dijo la morena bromeando mientras le besaba el dorso la mano.

-Te quiero Regina Mills.

Eso pilló de improviso a la sensual fémina que aun permanecía sobre su regazo, con las rodillas sobre la verde hierba.

Se humedeció los labios de nuevo y la besó tiernamente, pasando sus brazos por detrás del cuello de la sheriff, la atrajo hacia sí y comenzó a esparcir besitos por toda la cara, haciendo reír a Emma.

-Amo tu risa miss Swan.

Se miraron cómplices, amigas, felices.

-Y te amo a ti- selló su correspondida declaración de amor con un dulce beso.

-¿Y ahora me vas a decir quien te ha estado enseñando magia blanca?

Se separaron –uhh, ¿la sheriff Swan presentando los primeros síntomas de celos?- Regina sonrió y le acarició la mejilla. Se sentó al lado de la rubia posando su pierna sobre las de ellas que descansaban en el césped. –Digamos que hay alguien que no es de este mundo pero se ha adaptado a él, y que vio en mí lo que tú has visto, y me ayudó a conocerme a mí misma y a los demás. Me enseñó todo lo que sabía de magia blanca y me hizo saber que todos tenemos un alma dentro que retiene lo bueno y nos recuerda que no nacimos oscuros, ni malvados.

-Me entristece no haber sido yo la que te hubiese ayudado.

-Lo estás haciendo ahora- Regina le sonrió.

-¿Cómo lo conociste?

-Es una larga historia que mañana en la cama, degustando unas buenas tortitas te contaré encantada. ¿entramos?- giró su rostro hacia la puerta de la casa.

-¿Y tus cosas?- Regina se puso en pie.

-En estos momentos estarán llegando a mi cuarto. No te preocupes por eso Em.- le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Y en cuanto estuvo en pie la abrazó de nuevo. Sintieron sus cuerpos pegados el uno al otro –Mmm, se siente tan bien aquí…

-¿Por qué no nos abrazamos antes?

-No lo sé … estarías ocupada abrazando a medio pueblo.

-Oyee- le dio un golpe en el hombro riéndose, Emma rió también.

-¿Preparada?- dijo la morena señalando hacia la puerta mientras ambas se aproximaban al porche.

-¿Preparada para qué?- preguntó inocente la rubia.

-Para leer el siguiente capítulo de nuestras vidas.

-Para eso, siempre.

FIN

Bueno, bueno, bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido?. ¿Empalagoso, lento, pesado?. Jajajaja. Siento la tardanza. Espero que os haya gustado y os haya hecho sentir tanto como a mí cuando lo escribí.

¡Gracias por vuestra lectura!


End file.
